<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If... by Just_your_average_fandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313405">What If...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_average_fandom/pseuds/Just_your_average_fandom'>Just_your_average_fandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_average_fandom/pseuds/Just_your_average_fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and JJ but what if they fell in love how long can they keep it from the team especially after a case goes wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first couple chapters set stuff up for the actual story. and the plots will be mostly taken put of previous episodes and changed a bit to fit my story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ paced back and forth in front of Penelope's door. It had been a couple of days since Elle was shot and she could keep this secret from her best friend anymore. She finally decides to just tell her. JJ opened the door and sat on the table behind Penelope.</p><p>“Hey Pen” JJ said quietly looking at her fidgeting hands “I have something to tell you.”</p><p>The technical analyst whips around and can see JJ is having a hard time getting it out. “Whats up Jayj?”</p><p>“Once I tell you, You have to promise not to tell anyone else. I’ve only told one person before but after Elle almost dying I figured I should tell you” She said still not looking up from her hands</p><p>“JJ whatever it is we can figure it out together.” She took JJ hands in her own</p><p>“I’m gay.” JJ said looking up at Garcia</p><p>“Oh” She said almost laughing.</p><p>JJ makes a face shes not sure what’s happening “Why are you laughing”</p><p>“Cause I figured it out ages ago silly” Garcia smiles at her</p><p>“So you’re fine with it?”</p><p>“Of course. Now, do you have a crush on anyone?”</p><p>JJ lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding “Not right now. Wait does the rest of the team know?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Hotch isn’t great with social cues, Morgan would have definitely told me if he thought something, I’m not sure about Reid, Elle or Gideon."</p><p>“Thank you for listening and being so cool about this Garcia. I should get back to work now though.”</p><p>“Anytime hun”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ walks towards the conference room. There are two murders operating in St. Louis she stops dead in her tracks. Shes feels butterflies in her stomach but for the first time in a long time they are good. They aren't caused by a prolific killer murdering or kids being kidnapped. It was from a woman across the bullpen carrying a box into Hotches off. She cant get distracted right now though she has to go set up the information for the team.</p><p>This case was a hard one for her 2 women died because of what she said to the public. She couldn't help but blame herself even though Hotch would say she did what she needed too.</p><p>A few days later</p><p>“Hey JJ, I want you to meet someone” Hotch startles her as she’s looking over new cases to take. She gets up to open the door and all she can do is stare. Its the woman. “This is Emily Prentiss. She’s going to be joining the team.”</p><p>“Hi I’m Emily.” she goes to shake JJs hand. </p><p>JJ stairs into the her dark brown eyes until shes realized its probably been too long and she should respond “Um hi I’m Jennifer Jareau, the team's Communications Liason.”</p><p>“I’ve heard a lot about you. The team talks very highly of you.” She wonders if they brought her up or if Emily asked about her</p><p>“Thanks, So you’ve met the rest of the team then?”</p><p>“Yeah, You were our last stop.” JJ had completely forgotten Hotch was standing next to them. </p><p>“Hotch, I was coming to find you anyway. We’ve got a case.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since Emily had joined the BAU and so far everyone had been pretty friendly. Her and JJ had become fast friends especially because every time they went on a case the hotel was usually overbooked and they had to share a room. Not that Emily minded. They stayed up late sometimes and talked about all sorts of things like their favorite food and where they grew up and about their families. Emily could tell JJ was holding back something about her family but she hadn't told JJ everything about her mother. Garcia had been trying to get Emily to talk about her dating life. She hadn't dated anyone in years, work was more important and she just hadn't found anyone she clicked with until recently. Morgan had given her the stupid nickname of princess which she pretended to hate but she was really glad they ended up become friends. Reid fascinated her, how he always had facts or statistics ready for anything. She was glad that she could be super nerdy around him and not feel judged. Hotch was warming up to her she thought she couldn't really tell with him.</p><p>“Hey, Emily” Shit she thought how long had Garcia been trying to attention “Whatcha thinking about?”</p><p>“Oh you know this and that.” </p><p>"Dont lie to me I said your name like 5 times."</p><p>She smiled at Garcia "its really nothing." She needed a way to take the attention off of herself and she could hear Reid talking about Startreck behind her with a group of people. “Is Reid always like that?”</p><p>"Yeah pretty much" Garcia looked across the bar "Ohhhh Emily look at Morgan dancing like that with those women. He looks really good but I wouldn't want him to get his wallet stolen. Save my seat I'm going to the bathroom." </p><p>Emily nodded but something else had caught her eye. A certain blond was playing darts with some guys. She was so competitive and Emily loved it but it also made her sad. She knew she had feeling for JJ but her playing darts with those guys other there just helps her to confirm that JJ was straight and wasn't interested in her.</p><p>JJ could never turn down a good game of darts especially knowing Emily was watching her. Every once in a while she could feel Emily watching her so she turned to look at her but Emily looked away. Maybe she wasn't interested like JJ thought she was. During all their late-night talks she had never heard Emily talk about a girlfriend or boyfriend. She felt a buzzing in her pocket. "Hang on guy" She picked up her phone "Hello?... Yes... I understand... We'll be there soon." She walked over to where her team was. "Weve got a case guys"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>